


I'm the Boss

by BabyKay47



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a “What If” story set during "Danny and Mindy" that posits that Danny left after an hour, but the rest of Shulman & Associates didn’t find him and tell him that Mindy was on her way to the ESB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Even though MK has said that Danny/Mindy have not had sex yet, for the purposes of this story they have.

He had done it again. Stood her up, not once, but two times. On top of the Empire State Building. After Peter had told her about those damn earrings she had left at his apartment, she had gone there and done the one thing she had promised him she wouldn’t do—act like the stupidest person in the world. But a surge of hope had gone through her that everything he had done over the past few weeks— bringing her _zuppa_ and watching her favorite movies, and going with her to Central Park, Washington Square, the Queensboro bridge, and everywhere else in New York he wanted to take her—had meant that he really did love her. So she had gone down there like a fool, and walked up _one hundred and four_ flights of stairs, only to collapse at the top and realize that _he wasn’t even there._

At first she had wanted to die—she thought she _was_ dying, her heartbeat was going so quickly and she could barely breathe. But then after she lay there on the ground for an indeterminate amount of time, someone took pity on her, and gave her a bottle of water. They didn’t ask her if she was all right, or try to help her sit up, they just left a bottle of water next to her like she was some hobo they were giving loose change to. That broke her. After that she had become consumed with anger and it gave her a spurt of energy. She took that fucking bottle of water and drank it all. Then she managed to haul herself up and make it to the now functioning elevators. And when she got downstairs she hailed a taxi. Then she remembered she had left her shoes and her jacket somewhere in the 70s, but she didn’t care. And the taxi driver did not even blink when she scrambled in shoeless and quaking with rage. She was a woman on a mission. She was going to kill Danny Castellano.

When she got to his door, she was so furious she was seeing red. She had gotten herself really riled up on the cab ride there. Who the hell did he think he was? Why did he have to hurt her over and over again? He said he loved her, but he constantly lied to her and to himself. And he was so fucking arrogant and selfish and mean. She reminded herself of every hurtful thing he had ever said to her over the past five years that she had known him. How she needed to lose 15 pounds if she wanted to look attractive. That she was too old to have children, and would probably die childless. That no guy ever broke up with someone that they secretly wanted to be with. It fueled her fire and gave her ammunition to hurt him. She wanted to break him as much as he had broken her.

She pressed on the doorbell angrily, then started knocking repeatedly. “Open up, Danny Castellano! I know you’re in there!”

Almost as soon as she had finished yelling, he had opened the door and was staring at her with a shocked expression. She immediately slapped him. And it felt good.

His mouth hung open in shock, but he made no move to stop her when she barged past him, walking into his open living room, and then whirling around to point a finger into his chest after he closed the door and followed her. “You weren’t there! I climbed _one hundred and four_ flights of stairs and you weren’t there!”

His shocked expression gave way to contrition, but that only made her angrier. She started pummeling him, and he didn’t resist, merely grunting in pain with each blow. “You said you would stay there all night!! But were you ever there? Did you even go?? Is it even possible for you not to lie?! You arrogant lying liar who lies! You are a coward, and I can’t believe I ever allowed myself to believe that you cared  about me, let alone loved me!”

At these words, he grabbed her arms to still her, hurt and guilt in his eyes. “You are absolutely right about me. I am a coward and a liar, but I do love you. You have to believe me when I say that I love you—”

“Believe you?!” she cried out incredulously. “How can I possibly believe you after everything you’ve done? Why should I believe you when you callously broke up with me because you didn’t want anyone to know about our secret affair? When you then sabotage my relationship with Charlie by catfishing me with a fake persona? And then top it all off by leaving me hanging on the top of the Empire State Building—a place that I loved— _twice_! There’s nothing you could possibly do that would make me believe you.”

“Please let me try.” He looked at her imploringly, his eyes deep pools of sadness and regret. “I’ve done everything to break your trust, and I know that it can’t easily be won back, but I will do anything in my power to show you that I love you.”

Mindy scoffed, but stopped struggling against him and pulled away and crossed her arms skeptically. “I want to know why. Why didn’t you wait for me? I was willing to forgive you everything, but you couldn’t even do that.”

He let out a deep breath. “I did go! And I waited for an hour, and every minute was like torture. And then I knew—just _knew_ —that you wouldn’t be coming, and that I should just give up. And I knew that you were right not to come because I had blown my chance with you, and not only that, but I had hurt you. And that was the last thing that I had ever wanted to do to you, but I just couldn’t help it. So I decided to leave, not just the Empire State Building, but the practice as well. Because I don’t want to hurt you anymore, but I can’t stay and not be with you, Mindy. I was wrong—so wrong before. And selfish. I wanted to have you as my friend, but I didn’t think about what you wanted. And so I realized that if I wanted you to be happy then I needed to leave. I was just writing my letter of resignation now.”

He pointed to the computer screen on his desk in the corner of the room. Mindy walked over to look at the screen and saw the Schulman & Associates letterhead, but she could not bring herself to read the words on the screen. She slammed the laptop closed. “You are _still_ being selfish Danny! As much as I want to kill you at this moment, I don’t want you to leave. And I don’t just want to be your friend either. These past few months have been torture for me, too. Because even though we were only together for a few weeks, I was already beginning to fall for you! And now you’re telling me that after weeks of scheming, and trying to get me back, you’re just going to give up?”

“Don’t you want me to give up? Don’t you want me to realize that I can never have you and I deserve to be miserable for all the terrible things that I have done to you?”

“No, God damn it! I want you to grovel at my heels and beg me to forgive you and take you back. I want you to earn me back and earn my trust back because as much as I hate you—and I really, really hate you—I love you, too!”

A slow smile curled his lips and his eyes turned hopeful. He fell to his knees in front of her and looked up at her in gentle supplication. “You love me?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, you jerk!”

Danny’s smile widened. She felt some of her anger begin to melt at the hopeful expression on his face.

He tentatively reached out to her, and when she didn’t slap his hands away again, he put his hands on her waist and slowly dragged her to him so he could lay is head on her stomach. “I am _so_ sorry, Min. You can never imagine how sorry I am.”

“And an idiot. You are a grade-A idiot as well.”

He chuckled into her stomach. “That as well. I’m an idiot. I’m a coward. And I was wrong. Let me make it up to you. Let me _show_ you how much I love you.” He looked up at her meaningfully, his hands slipping lower down her body until he was cupping her ass. She felt a spark of desire unfurl deep in her groin at his touch. “I love you. I want you. I have to have you.” He pressed his face into her crotch, and she could feel his nose pressing against her, through her clothes. His hands slipped further down, to her calves, where he gently massaged them, then slowly back up, making slow circles until his hands were under her skirt and teasing at her inner thighs. Then he looked back up to her in total submission. “Do I have your permission to touch you?”

Her breath hitched in her throat, she didn’t think she would be able to speak, so she only nodded her acceptance. Taking that as his signal to continue, he gently pushed her skirt up until it was bunched around her waist and her panties were showing. They matched her skirt, bright pink and made of silk. The sight of them sent a stab of desire straight to his cock. Oh, how he had missed this. He had missed the sight of her, the dark curls that covered her mound, and the sweet smell of her. He dragged her panties down her thighs to pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and then kicked them out of the way. He just stared at her at first. He knew that she was a bit self-conscious about her body, and he wanted her to know that he thought she was beautiful.

Mindy seemed a bit uncomfortable and squirmed under his gaze. “What are you doing, Danny?” she asked when he made no move to touch her further.

“I’m just looking at you. I love the way you look. I love your dark skin, and your black curls, and the velvety folds of your vulva.”

“You’re so weird, you know that?”

Danny shook his head. “You know I’ve always been fascinated with the female body, and her genitalia in particular. Ever since Stevie and I found one of his dad’s old nudie mags. It’s part of the reason I became a gynecologist.”

“That’s really weird.”

But Danny continued, ignoring her insult. “And as a gynecologist I’ve seen hundreds of vaginas. Some big, some small, some wrinkly, hairy, trim, others smooth, in all shapes, and colors, and you know what? I like yours the best. I love the way it looks, especially when it is aroused, like it is now. It looks so full, and ripe, and wet. It’s glistening like the petals of a flower in the early morning.” He took a moment to just stare at her, and Mindy felt herself getting wetter, just from the way he was looking at her. “And I love the way it smells. You smell like a woman, fresh, clean, and just a bit tart.” He leaned in and pressed his nose into her, and takes a deep breath. When he pulled away, the tip of his nose was shiny. Then he looked up at her and continued, “And I love the way you taste.” He licked her gently, and she moaned. He shuddered and savored the taste, like he was a food critic and he had just tasted the most delicious dessert. “You taste salty and just a little bit sweet.” He leaned in to taste her again, and lap at her juices, which were just seeping out of her. He lavished her with his tongue, gently sucking and stroking at her, until her knees began to feel weak, and she was quaking before him. He held her steady with his hands on her ass, kneading it as his talented tongue made quick work of her. She had her hands in his hair and was moaning steadily as he brought her closer and closer to the edge with just his mouth. And then he gently entered her with his one of his fingers, curving upwards and inwards and lightly applied pressure with rhythmic insistence, and it sent her over, and she collapsed into his arms, spent and shaking.

He held her against him, still kneeling, and she was straddling him, arms and legs akimbo with his face pressed against her chest, and he felt her heart racing. His cock strained against his trousers, but he suppressed his own need, and concentrated on her. He pressed kisses against her collarbone, and then with one arm wrapped around her, he reached up with his other hand to bring her mouth down to his for a kiss. She hesitated because she had never tasted herself on his lips before. When he’d gone down on her in the past, he would politely brush his teeth after. But this time he wanted her to know what she tasted like, and why he loved her taste, so she kissed him back, and was surprised to find that she liked the ways she tasted with just a hint of the whiskey, and she tasted what was distinctly him, something rich and hot, and his tongue was gentle but demanding. She felt like she could keep kissing him forever, but he eventually pulled away.

He looked at her deeply in the eyes, searching for something, and then he asked, “Can you believe me now when I tell you that I love you?”

Mindy nodded immediately, but then something mischievous grabbed her, and she stopped. She was reminded of the first time he kissed her, and the resultant mad makeout session that had ensued in the airplane lavatory. She had felt the same playful curiosity then, when a bout of turbulence had pushed him into the sink with her plastered behind him. She had wanted to totally own him then, but he hadn’t let her, refuting her claims of being the boss, and she had let him, as she had let him shape the rest of the way their relationship had gone for the most part. He had controlled when they had first made love, because even though he had told her he could take it slow, he had made it his business to seduce her every chance that he could until she had given in, freely, but still at his insistence. And then he had controlled who knew about their relationship, and when their relationship ended.

But there was something different about him now. She realized that she could do anything to Danny that she wanted and he would still submit. She smiled almost wickedly at him, and Danny got the feeling that she had something quite unexpected in store for him.

“That was very good, but I’m going to need more from you.”

Her smile was a bit unnerving, but Danny was willing to do anything she said if it would make her happy. “Anything to please you. I am at your service.”

“I’m counting on that.” She stood up, on shaky legs, and then pulled him up beside her by his collar. She pushed him over to the desk and had him turn around and put his hands on it. “Tell me. Who’s the boss?”

Danny whipped his head around, bewildered, but also a lot turned on by her confidence. She physically turned his head back around so he couldn’t look at her while gathered the courage to ask him again. “Who’s the boss?” she demanded, a little louder this time. And Danny responded appropriately, “You’re the boss!”

She felt almost drunk with power and she liked the feeling. “Say it again!”

“You’re the boss! You are the complete and total boss of me!”

“Yeah, that’s right! I’m the boss!” She came up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his back. She loved the smell of his hair, the curve of his ears, and how the hair fell at the nape of his neck, curling up slightly. She pressed kisses there, and then began to undress him, and remembered how her friends had advised her about how erotic it could be to undress a man, and how in her previous experience it had been less than sensual. But it was now. She liked that she had control over him, and that he didn’t resist her. She untucked the shirt from his pants, and then pulled it down over his shoulders and arms, and then off him and threw it away. He sucked in his breath when she gently flicked his nipples with her fingers, but said nothing. So she spoke instead.

“Is this hot for you, Danny?”

He nodded his head and let out a groan as her hand moved lower, tickling the hard muscles of his abs. “I’m so hot for you, Min.”

She nibbled on his ear and then grabbed his cock through his trousers, cupping him gently. He sucked in a breath of air that sounded like a hiss, but didn’t say a word or move a muscle, just gave himself over to her.

She unbuckled his belt from behind, and did the opening to his trousers, then pushed them down, boxer briefs and all, over his lean hips. He was standing to attention for her, hard and probing and quivering, but she didn’t touch him anymore as he stepped out of the clothing that had pooled down at his feet.

She stepped away from him to admire his back. Christina’s pictures really hadn’t done him justice. He was glorious, but seeing him in the flesh, his breath coming in gasps, the lines of his muscles taut and strained as he waited, he was divine. So she touched him again, starting at his shoulder blade, following the bone to his spine, and then over the curve of his buttock, first with a finger, and the she went back and did it again with her nails, only pressing down hard enough to leave a faint white trail through tanned olive skin. Danny mere flinched, but continued to be silent.

“I think you’ve been a bad boy. Have you been a bad boy, Danny?” she asked, then pinched a butt cheek, leaving a red mark right in the middle.

“I’ve been a very bad boy,” he let out, his voice deep and raspy with lust.

“What have you done bad, Danny boy?”

“I hurt you,” he admitted. His voice was clogged with emotion, maybe unshed tears. “I pushed you away when I should have pulled you close.”

“That you should have,” Mindy conceded. “What should I do to punish you?”

Danny turned his head to look back at her, confusion in his expression. “Punish me…?” he swallowed hard, but didn’t move, or resist.

Mindy leaned down and reached for his trousers. Only when she lifted them up and started pulling at the belt did he realize what she intends to do. “I guess I deserve this.”

Mindy was a bit unnerved by his reaction. She wasn’t sure how she expected him to behave at the prospect of being spanked, but it was not this…complete and total acceptance and remorse. She looked down at the belt and then back to Danny, he had turned slightly to look at her unguardedly…He had never seemed more vulnerable than he looked then, and it made Mindy feel a bit hesitant. But she plowed on. She took the belt into her hands and slapped it against her palm. He flinched a bit at the sound of leather against flesh. Then she drew the belt down across his ass and simply slid it back and forth like one would do with a towel to dry off after stepping out of the shower. He shivered at the touch, and she could see that he was still clearly aroused.

“Do you like that, Danny? The feel of leather against flesh?”

Danny nodded. And then Mindy tapped him gently with the belt. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes, I like the way it feels!” he shouted.

“Do you want me to spank you, Danny?”

“Yes!”

“All right!” she yelled, and then she pulled back and let it rip, the leather cracking hard against his skin, making him grunt, and leaving a bright red mark. “Oh my God!” Mindy yelled, dropping the belt and wringing her hands. “I hurt you! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it to be that hard.”

Danny turned to look at her, nonplussed. “It’s supposed to hurt. It’s nothing less than what I deserve.”

Mindy shook her head. “No. You know, I’ve never done this before. I want to spank you, but I don’t actually want to hurt you. This is all pretend right now, okay? I’m not actually punishing you. I guess we should have a safe word or something?”

Danny laughed, and then turned around and hauled her into his arms. “I knew that,” he said not very convincingly, but he was smiling, so she felt relieved.

“How about ‘Ken Burns?’”

“Okay.” But neither of them made a move to return to their role play. He loved the feel of her in his arms, the rasp of her clothing against his naked flesh causing goose bumps to prickle his skin. He buried his face in her hair and just inhaled the clean sweet scent. Then he tilted her face towards his, and she leaned up to meet his mouth with her lips. His hands cupped the sides of her face, and then she was shucking her clothes left and right until they were both standing in front of his desk naked. With one hand around her waist, he used the other to swipe everything off the desk, and then he was hoisting her up, and standing between her legs, his cock insistent and eager at the edge of her entrance. He had dreamed of this moment for weeks, and he could hardly wait, but he looked her deep in the eyes, and again he asked for her permission. “May I?” _…make love to you?_ … _come inside you? …wake up next to you every day? …make you blueberry pancakes in the morning? ...dance for you? …watch sappy romantic comedies with you?  …give you children?_   _…love you until the day I die?_ There was everything and nothing all wrapped up in that look and in those words.

“Yes, Danny,” she nodded. And then he was inside her, and he could have wept with the joy he felt to be with her again like this. She was hot and wet, and so tight. He didn’t move at first, just reveled in the feel of her, but then she lifted her hips up impatiently, and something in him became unleashed. He had ached to be with her, and now he was, and he wanted to touch her everywhere; his hands roamed up and down her body, lifting one leg higher so she could wrap it around his waist and take him in deeper. Her hands were on his back, nails digging in, only somewhat painfully, but reminding him that he was alive and with her. He could feel her getting close, she was clenching him tightly, and shaking, her moans thick in his ears. With one hand around her waist, he let the other drift down to where their bodies were joined together and began stroke her at her center, hoping to hurry her along. He didn’t think he would be able to make it much longer, but he wanted her to go first.

With his fingers working her clit, and his cock sliding into her with just the right amount of friction and hitting her in just the right spot, it wasn’t long until he had sent her over the edge. She clenched him tightly, and the feel of her orgasm sent him over, right along with her, them both letting out loud moans at the same time. He collapsed on top of her, panting and whispering “I love you,” over and over again in her ear.

After their heartbeats began to return to a normal rate, he tried to get off her, but she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She loved the feel of him in these moments, his cock slack inside of her, but still there not breaking the connection. He stared down at her, and the love in his eyes made her breath catch. He loved her, and she could finally believe him.

It was only after a few minutes that she began to feel the lump of a pen pressing against her side. So she raised herself up, and Danny got off of her. Then he held out his hand to her to help her off his desk, and she took it, smiling up at him and feeling like a heavy cloud had been lifted from her shoulders. Danny loved her and they had just made love on his desk.

He led her to his bedroom where he pulled back the covers and pat the bed beckoning her to get in, then lay down beside her, and pulled the covers over them. He turned on his side just to look at her, and he returned her smile. “I’m so glad you’re here. What changed your mind about going to the Empire State Building to meet me?”

“Peter did. He showed me your private box, and told me that he’d seen you staring at my earrings. Why didn’t you return them to me, by the way?”

“I just didn’t want to give up any more of you than I already had. And then when I came up with the plan to woo you with a ‘You’ve Got Mail’ scheme, I was going to give them back when I revealed myself as the true Andy. But then I fucked that up, too, and I was just waiting for the right time to tell you the truth.”

“And were you ever going to tell me the truth?”

“I tried to tell you a thousand times. I tried to tell you the day after Andy stood you up, but then I got scared. You wanted to be with me, and I was so happy that I didn’t want to screw that up. But it was always a cloud over my head. I knew that I would have to tell you, or someday you’d find out. And then you did.”

“I see,” Mindy replied gravely, “and is there anything else you’ve been hiding from me?”

Danny gulped, wondering if there was anything he was forgetting to tell her, but there wasn’t except for the one thing he had been trying to hide for ages. Somewhat abashedly he admitted, “Only that I’ve been in love with you since your Christmas party with Josh. It killed me that he had hurt you like that, and I just wanted to protect you from all losers like him. But of course I didn’t know that at the time. I didn’t even realize that the feelings of protectiveness towards you, and the jealousy of all the men you were with, were love until that night you stayed over at my place because you couldn’t find your purse.”

“Really, Danny, has it been that long for you?” Mindy asked with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah,” he admitted softly, his voice a gentle whisper.

“If I really think about it, I think I would have to say that I started falling for you when you took me to the restaurant where you first met Christina after we had both been dumped by Jamie and Lucy. Something about the sincerity in your voice when you told me how much you had loved her made me sit back and take notice of you. I thought, ‘This is the kind of guy who really knows how to love.’ And I wondered what it would be like to be loved by you, and the wondering made me really appreciate how good you could really be.”

“Are you telling me you’ve been in love with me almost as long as I’ve been in love with you?”

“Well, I didn’t know it at the time, obviously, but yeah, I guess I am.” She laughed, and he laughed with her.

“Then I really have been a moron, and blind, too. I shouldn’t have wasted so much time. I should have told you I loved you the minute I realized it. And I shouldn’t have tried to hide it.”

“Why did you? Want to keep it secret from everyone, I mean,” Mindy asked seriously.

“Why didn’t you want to have sex with me?”

"I think I asked you first," Mindy pointed out.

"And I think our answers are the same. The reason you didn't want to have sex with me is because you were afraid. You got it into your head that once we had sex I would get weird and then you'd be waiting for the other shoe to drop until we broke up. Because that's what always happens."  
  
"Are you saying that is the reason why you didn't want people to know about us? You were afraid that once everyone knew about us things would get weird and then we'd inevitably break up?"  
  
"That's it pretty much. I was scared. That night when I broke up with you, when everyone thought you were dating Peter, they said he didn’t deserve you because he was just using you, and that it was a bad idea because you worked together, and even though they were talking about him, I felt they were talking about me, and I was so afraid that I didn’t deserve you.” Mindy opened her mouth to try to refute what he had said, but he stopped her by continuing, “I’m still scared. I’ve never wanted something so much in my life. And the thought of not having it makes me feel sick. But I can’t be afraid anymore, not if I ever want to have a chance with you, and I do. And maybe things won’t work out—and I will do my best to make sure that that doesn’t happen—but what if they do? Then I could have everything I’ve ever wanted—we could have everything we’ve ever wanted.”

Mindy took his hand in hers. “That sounds nice.”

“So what do you say?” Danny asked, his voice soft and raspy with the sincerity of his feelings. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Mindy beamed. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, this didn’t turn out the way I thought it would. My original premise was simply Mindy being the boss (hence the title), but then it kind of spawned into a long discussion about feelings and stuff...so it’s kind of heavy on dialogue and not as smutty as it could have been (I tried to have more spanking, but I just couldn’t, which is a personal hang-up I’m not sure Mindy and Danny would share :P ) So please let me know what you think.


End file.
